Vincent's Last Goodbye
by Wolfwarrior1124
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Vincent's last day as a member of the living world. Slightly A/U just ignoring AC and DOC. Inspired by the song Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch.


Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all property of SquareEnix

It's been exactly one year since his world ended. The 365 longest days, of his very long life. It had been exactly 8,760 hours since he had said goodbye and laid her to rest. She was the last, now with her gone from this world and returned to the planet he had nothing, and nobody to keep him here. However, he had nowhere else to go. Sure he could move to a different city, but what was the point. The only person still alive on this planet that he knew he hadn't seen in since she had gone off to the university in Costa del Sol, no it was time for Vincent Valentine to walk this world no longer.

She had asked him to continue living, her wine colored eyes still shining as she looked up at him from her bed. Even after more than sixty years together her eyes still pierced him to his soul. Tifa had made him promise to live when she was gone, and by God did he try but he just couldn't do it anymore. As he sat down at the desk and pulled out a pen and few loose sheets of paper he shook his head, he would gladly take another hundred years of torture and the hands of Dr. Hojo than go one more day without her. Vincent had promised her he would try and live, but he just couldn't do it, the irony was just as he couldn't live the demons wouldn't let him die. He had tried every single method he could think of over the last few months to end his life, but every time he would wake some unknown amount of time later still alive and fully healed.

He had finally found a solution. He left their home pen and paper in hand, and made his way towards the old Shinra mansion. The place where his nightmares both started and ended, and hopefully where his dreams would last forever. Vincent shook his head as he passed a small home with a little sign out front that said "Home is where the heart is." No truer words had he ever heard, but sadly the demons and experiments that allowed him to meet the young woman that would complete him were the very same things that prevented him from finding his way home. Vincent entered the mansion lantern in hand he made his way down into the basement. Even after all these years everything looked the same as it did the day they woke him from his nightmare prison. Slowly he made his way to the library sitting at the large desk he laid his paper and pen down and closed his eyes letting the memories come. The memories were flashes of faces, the faces were people he would never see again, except for in his dreams. Although they would never see it, and in reality neither would anyone else, he felt like he had to write them all one last letter.

_To my dear friends,_

_ I know you are all in a better place and are hopefully happy enough to not even think about how painful it is for me to carry on without you all. But if you are worried about me, worry no longer for I have found my own version of heaven, or at least as close as I will ever get. I just wanted to write you all one last time to say my final good byes._

_ Aerith I will start with you simply because I spent the least amount of time with you, and for that I am sorry. You were a good woman, and saved the world, I am sorry I did not see Sephiroth's trap for what it was and I was unable to save you. I would also like to thank you for being one of the first to accept me, although I know my transformations frightened you up until the day you passed on. I hope you have found peace._

_ Cloud…I know we didn't really get along that well. You were only trying to look out for Tifa and I understood that but at the same time I hated you for trying to come between us, especially when you were in love with Aerith. However, I did respect you and in time came to regard you as a true friend. I understand why you drank yourself to death, losing the woman you love is something you never recover from, I have done it twice now. Tifa and I both prayed you have your flower girl by your side again._

_ Yuffie you were perhaps the single most irritating person I have ever met in my life. But you were not without merit. I would like to thank you again for helping Tifa and I with the bar when we moved back here to Nibelhim. At first I wanted to throttle you every time you opened your mouth, but in time you became like the younger sister I never had growing up. And I have to admit once you grew up you did make a half way decent princess, rest in peace little sister I miss you._

_ Barrett I know you often thought you weren't doing right by Marlene, but let me assure you that you did. She is a very successful doctor in Junon and has a family of her own. Last I heard your grandson was expecting his first child, but that was many years ago. She still visits your grave in Corel every year, just know that you are missed._

_ Reeve you started out as a spy for the Shinra, something that nearly got you killed, but I understand you were only following orders. Besides you turned out to be one of the few people in that company with a sense of decency and for that I thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been paid for the injustices done to me, and Tifa and I wouldn't have had the life we did. Thank you my friend._

_ Nanaki you were the first real friend I had after coming out of stasis. You didn't flinch, nor were you frightened by my transformations. You once told me that all living beings have monsters within them, that mine were simply physical with bodies of their own. You were wise beyond your years, and the world lost someone truly special the day you left us to join your family in heaven. It was a relief to have someone that could relate to being subject to Hojo's madness when I first joined the group. I also thank you for giving me the needed push to open up to Tifa when she started trying to talk to me. Rest easy my old friend._

_ Cid you potty mouthed, chain smoking old windbag. The day I met you I wanted to put a bullet in your head just to shut you up, but then poor Shera would have had to clean up the blood. Turns out I'm very glad I didn't kill you. You were one of the best friends anyone could ever hope for. You accepted me without question, and yes it took me some time to understand your methods, but you constant teasing and name calling was just your way of trying to get me to relax around everyone. I must also thank you for not letting me run when I realized I had feelings for Tifa. I can still remember the way you looked at me and the grin on your face as you scolded me like a child. "Sunshine, for somebody that's supposed to be a few years older than myself, you certainly are dumber than damned newborn baby that can't do nothing but eat, sleep, and shit. Teef don't care about your monsters, your sins, or your damned self-loathing. She loves you and if you don't get your freaky vampire ass back to Kalm and tell her how you feel I will kick your ass to her doorstep myself." I believe those were your exact words. I miss you my friend but I know you've got Shera to keep you line and out of trouble up there._

_ My dearest Tifa, where do I begin? My first memory after waking in that basement was sitting up in that coffin and my eyes finding you. That was all it took, I knew from that moment that I had to go with you and the others. As we traveled I couldn't get you out of my thoughts or my dreams. Every day you would try a little harder to get me to open up, and every day you grew less and less afraid of me until you became my constant companion. Why you loved me I still to this day do not know, but I will not question it. You often talked of heaven and how you couldn't wait to see all your family members and old friends when you got there. You would always tell me how you couldn't wait to introduce me to your parents, but it seems that your heaven is doing everything to keep me out. I have a few things to apologize for yet again my love, first I am sorry that I was never able to give you the child I know you must have wanted, yet another thing we can blame Hojo for. Secondly I am sorry that I couldn't fulfill your last request of me to continue living, I tried I truly did but this last year has been the hardest 365 days of my life and I just can't go on without you. I loved you more than you could ever truly know, but I did my best and I hope you knew every day that I loved you more than anything or anyone else in the world. I go now to the closest thing to heaven I can find, and that is simply an eternal sleep with my dreams of you to keep me company. Rest in peace my love and know that I would be with you if I could._

_Yours Forever,_

_Vincent Valentine_

Vincent folded the letter and sealed it in a small envelop, he carried the letter with him as he moved to the stasis room. He double checked to make sure the machine was still in working condition and when he was satisfied he laid in the coffin. He laid the letter on his chest and slowly closed the lid, it locked into place with a soft hissing noise and then Vincent Valentine fell into oblivion never to wake again.

Author's note: Just a little angsty one-shot for everyone. Thank you for reading and please leave a review, hoping to start a full story soon.


End file.
